


Night to Remember

by fandomgurl77



Series: 21st Century AU [2]
Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, F/M, First Date, Marriage Proposal, Robot, night out, sexual suggestion, surprise, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Sotheby and Gloria spend a night together uptown.
Relationships: Sotheby/OC
Series: 21st Century AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721731
Kudos: 1





	Night to Remember

‘Hey there, beautiful’, Sotheby said to Gloria before kissing her lightly, ‘Are you ready to go out on the town tonight?

‘You bet, dear’, Gloria said just as the clock hit 5:00 p.m – closing time, ‘Have you thought about where we could go?’

‘Hm…’ Sotheby said, ‘I was thinking about that games arcade place on the Strip.’

‘Oh, ok’, Gloria said, ‘Sounds good to me.’

**Half an hour later…**

‘Are you ready, dear?’ Sotheby asked.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be’, Gloria replied as she walked into the lounge of her apartment with a beautiful sequined dress on.

‘Wow…’ Sotheby said dreamily, ‘You look…fantastic.’

‘I knew you would like it’, Gloria said, ‘Anyway, let’s go.’

‘Right after you’, Sotheby said as he held the front door open for her before locking it and thinking, _‘If only I could get into that dress…._

‘Oh, what am I thinking?’ he said when he snapped out of his trance, ‘I will, I _definitely will_ , one day…but not today.’

‘But not today what?’ Gloria asked.

‘Oh, nothing’, Sotheby replied, ‘Just thinking out loud.’

‘Ha!’ I win again!’ Gloria said in front of an arcade machine, ‘That’s the _4 th _race I’ve beaten you at tonight, Sotheby, and you said you were skilled with driving.’

‘I am!’ Sotheby said in defence, ‘It’s just that I’ve never played this game before.’

‘Until now, that is’, Gloria said.

‘Yes, I suppose you’re right’, Sotheby said, ‘Anyway, how’s about we try something else, eh?’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘If you say so.’

**An hour later…**

‘Hey, Gloria’, Sotheby said, ‘Look at all the stuff I’ve won.’

Gloria’s jaw dropped when she noticed the bag filled with plush toys and other prizes.

‘H-how…did you…but…’ she said, completely stuck for words.

‘See?’ Sotheby said, ‘I told you I am a natural.’

‘Yes, but you can’t keep winning prizes willy-nilly, the arcade will run out otherwise.’

‘Come to think of it…’ Sotheby said, ‘Maybe I _may_ have got a little carried away with the prizes. Anyway, let’s go and get some food; all this winning has left me a bit on the starved side, if you get my gist.’

‘Ok then’, Gloria said, ‘I could go with a drink too.’

‘These hot-dogs are delicious, don’t you agree?’ Sotheby asked

‘Yes’, Gloria said after she broke one of the ends off hers and ate it, ‘They’re much better than the supermarket ones.’

‘I know, right?’ Sotheby said as Gloria took a sip of her coffee, ‘They’re like nothing that is mentioned or pictured on the bag; trust me, I’ve bought them before.’

‘Agreed’, Gloria said, ‘They taste like boiled cabbage and day-old beef that’s been in the sun; ew.’

‘

Suddenly, Gloria had a slightly naughty idea while a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

‘Gloria?’ Sotheby asked as she picked the remaining end of her hot-dog up, ‘Why the cheesy smile?’

‘Oh, nothing’, she replied before putting the rounded end into her mouth, taking it out and repeating, ‘Just thought I’d do… _this_ …’

 _‘Whoa!’_ Sotheby thought as his eyes fixed on her as she mouthed and licked the hot-dog sensuously, _‘I wish that was me…’_

‘You enjoy me doing this, don’t you?’ Gloria asked seductively.

‘Yesss…’ Sotheby purred as he became hard under the table, ‘I love y-you.’

‘Aww, thanks dear’, Gloria said as she drank the last of her coffee, ate the hot-dog and glanced at her phone, ‘We best be heading back; it’s five to ten.’

‘How about I take you back to my place?’ Sotheby said, ‘I have a spare bed.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, “It’s a deal.’

‘Well, here it is’, Sotheby said as he took the blindfold off of Gloria, ‘My digs.’

‘Whoa!’ Gloria said in awe as she marvelled at the technology-filled haven, ‘It’s amazing!’

‘I told you that I’m wealthy’, Sotheby said, ‘Anyway, the bedrooms are just down the short hall behind the T.V.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said before walking down the hall, only for her jaw to drop in amazement when she looked into the spare bedroom; the sheets and blanket on the bed were made of the finest, softest material she had ever seen, as were the pyjamas - nothing like at home in her drab, dull apartment.’

‘This…it is amazing!’ she said, ‘Is this for me?’

‘Yes, my dear Gloria’, Sotheby said, ‘My _bachelor_ pad is your home away from home.

‘Wait a minute’, Gloria said, ‘What do you mean by that?’

‘Oh, nothing’, Sotheby said, ‘It’s just that I’ve got a surprise for you in the morning during breakfast.’

The next morning…

‘Good morning, Gloria’, Sotheby said as the morning news played on the T.V, ‘What do you what for breakfast?’

‘Oh’, Gloria said, ‘Um…I would like…beans on toast please.’

‘Coming right up’, Sotheby said before clapping two times, to which a hyper-realistic humanoid robot responded by walking up to him.

‘Yes, sir, you called?’ the robot said in a very human-like voice.

‘Please make a plate of beans on toast for my guest’, Sotheby said.

‘Yes, sir’, the robot said before getting to work in the kitchen.

‘Wow!’ Gloria said as she a Sotheby sat at the table near the T.V, ‘You have a robot do all your cooking?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘It does a lot more too.’

‘So, it’s really your robotic… _butler_ of sorts?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘In fact, I sometimes feel that there’s another universe where I _am_ some rich guy’s butler; perhaps that guy is an amusement park tycoon?’

‘Maybe, if alternate universes exist’, Gloria said, ‘Anyway, what was the surprise you said you had for me this morning?

‘Oh’, Sotheby said, ‘It’s coming with the food; I’ll show you after we eat.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said.

**After breakfast…**

‘What is that?’ Gloria said when Sotheby picked up a small, blue-coloured box.

‘Gloria, dear’, Sotheby said, ‘You won’t believe this, but I’ll say it. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life; from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. So, I ask you, Gloria, will you marry me?’

‘YES!!’ Gloria sobbed, ‘YES! JUST…YES!!’

‘I knew you would say that’, Sotheby said.

‘Yes, and we can tell everyone at work and start planning for the future’, Gloria said as she put the ring on.


End file.
